


Interruption

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [5]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkara walks in on something he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://taekarado.livejournal.com/21601.html?thread=2942817#t2942817).

Harvey gasped as Insano bit down on his neck again. His hands slid under the scientist’s shirt and pushed it off and onto the floor. His own shirt was already half-unbuttoned and Insano was already moving down, intent on removing the garment for good…

The door opened with a band, causing Harvey and Insano to freeze and stare at the open door with wide eyes as Linkara came bursting in. “Harvey! We have a situation with the black lights in North Dakota so we need to get packed and…” The hero stopped as he caught sight of the situation in front of him.

“Jesus, Kid, don’t you know how to knock?” Harvey asked as Insano dove for the side table to recover his goggles.

Linkara was standing stock still, his mouth open in shock as he took in the sight. “I…you…him…” he sputtered.

“Why so surprised, hero?” Insano asked, regaining his composure as his goggles slid into place. “Did you really think I set up so many distractions just to annoy you?”

“You…that was just to DISTRACT ME?”

“It is a bit difficult to find privacy in this place,” Harvey pointed out.

“HOW COULD YOU?!?!” Linkara shouted. “HE’S…HE’S MY ARCHENEMY!”

Harvey raised his eyebrows as he sat up and buttoned his shirt. “And? Doesn’t mean he’s mine, too.”

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!” Linkara yelled. “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO HELP FIGHT HIM, NOT SLEEP WITH HIM!”

“Hey!” Harvey yelled back. “Last I checked, my sex life was none of your business!”

“I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!” Linkara continued. “I THOUGHT YOU HAD MY BACK! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?”

“I’M NOT DOIN’ ANYTHIN’ TO YOU!” Harvey answered. “I’M A GODDAMNED ADULT AND I CAN MAKE MY OWN DAMN CHOICES! YOU DON’T GET TO DICTATE WHAT I DO!”

“THIS IS MY APARTMENT AND I SAY—”

“I PAY A THIRD OF THE RENT AND YOU DON’T GET TO—”

Insano quietly grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on. Neither one of the others seemed to notice him. He then reached for his lab coat and reached into one of the pockets to find some earplugs. Once he had them, he put them in and patiently waited.

“YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU BROUGHT INSANO INTO THIS APARTMENT, LETTING HIM KNOW WHAT OUR DEFENSES ARE—”

“NOT LIKE HE COULNDN’T FIGURE THEM OUT, IT’S NOT LIKE YOU’RE ANY SORT OF TECHNOLOGICAL GENIUS—”

“OH, THAT’S HOW IT IS? WELL, IT’S NOT LIKE YOU’RE ACTUALLY THAT GREAT A SINGER—”

“YOU WATCH IT!”

“NOT LIKE I’M THE ONE LETTING HIM JUST WALK RIGHT IN! YOU’VE BEEN PLOTTING AGAINST ME ALL ALONG, HAVEN’T YOU?”

“OF COURSE NOT!” Harvey took a deep breath as Linkara fell silent. “Look, Kid…I know that you two don’t get along very well. And I admit, there may have been a few incidents designed to get you out of the apartment…but I never, ever wanted to hurt you and I won’t let you get hurt!” He looked at Insano, who took out his earplugs and nodded. “Look…I knew that you wouldn’t like this,” Harvey continued. “That’s why we kept it private…I was gonna tell you eventually, once we had things worked out. And we did make a deal when it started, that he wouldn’t hurt you if you weren’t having a formal super fight.”

“Oh, that’s comforting,” Linkara said sarcastically. “And whose side were you going to take when we did have a super fight?”

Insano sighed. “Yours, of course,” he said. “After all, you’re the good guy.” He stood up. “I’ll just go now…it’s obvious that this won’t work and I…”

Harvey nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Linkara watched Insano leave, feeling righteously triumphant and trying to ignore the tears Harvey was desperately holding back.

*

It had been nearly three days and Linkara was doing his best to ignore the sad little sighs and constant cigarette smoke. He no longer felt triumphant. Rather, he felt almost sad, and very guilty that he had apparently destroyed his roommate’s relationship.

And really, what was so bad about it? The question kept niggling in Linkara’s mind. It wasn’t like Insano ever did any actual harm, and Harvey was free to date who he wanted, even if Linkara didn’t like them. And Harvey was obviously happy with Insano…or at least, seemed to be. And so what if they dated? Many couples didn’t work out, it was clear Harvey and Insano wouldn’t…Linkara had been doing them a favor, making sure that it ended before Harvey really got hurt…

But Harvey moping around the apartment was not something Linkara ever enjoyed.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. Linkara sighed and turned his desk chair around. “Go see him,” he said.

Harvey looked up. “What?”

“Insano. Go see him.” Linkara took a deep breath. “Look, I still don’t like it, and I know you’re going to get hurt in the end, but I can’t take any more of this.”

Harvey raised his eyebrow. “So you don’t mind me dating him?”

“Well, I do,” Linkara admitted. “But you’re right—it’s your choice. Just…no more villainous distractions, okay? You guys can be here sometimes, just give me some notice so I can be elsewhere.”

Harvey’s face split into a wide grin. “Thanks, Kid,” he said, rising from the couch and heading for the door. “Oh, and Kid…” He turned and faced Linkara. “I know he’s your enemy. And I know his villainy can get a little out of hand sometimes. And maybe he’ll hurt me, maybe he’ll use me to hurt you. I can’t say. But I trust him and if I’m going to get burned, I’d rather it be on my terms.”

Linkara nodded. “And I’ll be here,” he promised. “Whatever happens.”

Harvey smiled and went out the door.

*

Insano worked furiously, his eyes burning behind his goggles. Stupid Linkara. Stupid Linkara who always came in and ruined everything. Stupid Linkara who always took what Insano wanted away. Why couldn’t he have left that bit of happiness?

There was a knock at the door to the lab. “Go away, Spoony!” Insano shouted, his sleep-deprived brain not in the mood to deal with his landlord complaining about the smell.

The door opened anyway. “I had hoped for a nicer greeting,” came a familiar drawl.

Insano looked up. “Harvey?” he said in wonder.

“Yeah,” Harvey said, crossing the room and pulling Insano into his arms. “Kid finally came around. Says he won’t get in the way anymore.”

Insano smiled. “Good.” He kissed Harvey softly. “So…where were we?”


End file.
